


Flowers

by Jiumensixian



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 泥塑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiumensixian/pseuds/Jiumensixian
Relationships: Tom/Riz
Kudos: 2





	Flowers

男人捧着一大束鲜红玫瑰花闲散的倚靠在自己的跑车边上，看着从学校门口走出那些朝气蓬勃的学生们。男孩儿们路过好奇的瞥他几眼，女孩儿们红着脸蛋儿小声嘀咕着从他身边经过。他穿着一身黑色的笔挺西装，立体的裁剪显得他结实的身材棱角分明，配上他帅气的脸庞，在人群中绝对是非常耀眼的。

Tom却没有看他们，而是望着远处寻找他要找的人。终于，那个棕色的纤细身影出现在视线范围中。女孩儿上身穿着白衬衣隐隐透出他棕色的肉体，下身穿着超短裙，露出那双修长的小鹿蹄，短裙短的好像稍微走动就会走光，漂亮的脸蛋儿上展开大大的笑容，大眼睛微微眯起，引的男孩儿们都忍不住看向他。

是的，他漂亮的小宝贝总是那么张扬放肆，恨不得全部男人的目光都要吸在他的身上，他对于吸引男人们的目光总是乐此不疲，就像是收集勋章一样。

女孩儿也远远的看到了男人，和朋友说了几句话就向他小步跑过来，脸上的笑容甜美诱人，清纯洋溢。他接过男人的鲜花就跳着给了男人一个大大的拥抱，不管身边那些学生向他投来或好奇或羡慕的目光。

女孩儿身上温暖馨香的味道环绕着Tom，还有他无比柔软纤细的身体，抱起来像抱着一只小猫，即使再暴躁的人也会安静下来，而变得无比沉沦。温柔中又不缺乏活泼与朝气，让人可以感受到时时刻刻的新鲜感，怎么玩也不够。

“Daddy,你终于回来了，我好想你啊。”Riz撅起小嘴，可怜巴巴的说到，大眼睛闪着光的盯着他。Tom看的感觉心都要化了，但是当他搂着他的腰要开口说话的时候，突然一个高大的男孩儿走了过来，一下子把Riz搂在怀里。

Riz立刻僵在了那里，不知道该干什么，他感觉自己要完了。他不是告诉过Jack今天别来找自己了？他怎么还主动跑过来了？

“你好，我是他的男朋友，我叫Jack，请问你是他哥哥吗？”男孩儿露出一个看似天真的笑容，伸出一直细长的手，想要和Tom握手。虽然行动上看起来十分友好，但他的眼神里却是满满的厌弃，像是在面对情敌，虽然这确实是事实。

Tom的脸色立马变得铁青，虽然他喜欢看他的女孩儿在别的男人面前搔首弄姿，但他绝不允许有其他人碰他，女孩儿是知道的，此刻面前的这两个人简直像是在挑衅自己的尊严。

“……我和你说过的。”男人说的咬牙切齿，看着那个Jack，恨不得上去在他嘚瑟的脸上捶上两拳。但他没有，他觉得不能在Riz面前失态，这些东西还是留着让保镖干吧。

Riz看着daddy从满面笑容到一脸阴郁，他本来甜美的微笑也跟着僵在了脸上，内心感觉十分慌张。男人笑起来绝对是迷死人，但是如果他的表情阴沉下来，他的周边气势立马也低沉下来，十分恐怖。而且因为自己在他面前绝对的乖巧懂事，所以Tom基本没有对自己发过火，但是今天看来必然少不了了。

Tom没有理会Jack,而是生气的一把抓过女孩儿纤细的手臂把他拉上了车，把Jack一个人甩在那里就开着车扬长而去。

Riz沉默的坐在副驾驶上，胸前还捧着那一大把红色玫瑰花，鲜花和他棕色的皮肤十分相称，艳丽妖冶，但这幅美景与此刻的气氛一点都不相配。

Riz局促的坐在座椅上，一只手抓着安全带，今天男人开车的车速明显比平时要快了不少，车内压抑的氛围让他喘不上气，他知道他的Tom非常生气。

“daddy……”

“你们什么时候开始的？”

“我错了，daddy，以后我再也……”

“我问你你们什么时候开始的！”男人的声音突然提高，一脚踩到刹车，发泄一般双手用力的拍打方向拍，发出一声刺耳的喇叭响。幸好路上没有车，不然肯定追尾了。但这把Riz吓了一大跳，Tom从来没有对自己这么粗鲁过，他其实很明白男人不喜欢别人触碰他，男人的占有欲十分强烈。

自己是在高中毕业后的一个狂欢party上认识的Tom，男人高雅的气质，英俊的外表，无不吸引着在场的女性。但男人的注意力都在Riz身上，这个漂亮的棕皮娃娃，之后两个人就开始了金钱与性爱的交易，各取所需。

但是唯一的限制是，他不能与除了Tom之外的任何男人有肉体接触，为了满足他那可笑的尊严与占有欲。但Riz绝不是那种肯乖乖听话的人，不然也认识不了男人。

“我们…大概在一起……一个来月了。”可能吧，谁知道到底和那个Jack什么时候勾搭上床的，而且这个Jack都不知道是第几个和自己上过床的人了。

“应该不止吧，真有你的。”男人气笑了，边点头边说，语气里依然充斥着压抑的愤怒，Riz从来不知道他真的这么注重这个，他以为男人只是为了向自己表示他的大男子主义，只要自己做做样子就好了。

“Daddy，我真的错了，我以后再也不找他了，原谅我吧……”Riz努力从大眼睛里挤出几滴眼泪，两只小手可怜兮兮的握上男人的手。

“你是不是和很多男人上过床了？”

“不是，我只给daddy上！”他睁大自己的大眼睛，努力摇头，可怜兮兮的看着男人，希望他可以对自己心软，但是男人转过头后看向他的恐怖眼神，直让他感到汗毛倒竖，冷汗冒出。

他的眼神像一个会紧锁住人的深渊一样，最里面是深不莫测但暗潮汹涌的感情，但外面只有平静的伪装，让人感觉有巨大的危险潜藏在里面，一切都在他的控制当中。

“你觉得我会信你的鬼话吗？”男人用手指捏住他的下巴，手指用力的几乎要把他的骨头捏碎了，“你肯定都被操烂了吧，小婊子。”

Riz被迫直面男人凶狠的眼神，这让Riz倒吸了一口凉气，好像下一刻就要把他生吞活剥了，深深的恐怖感让他愣神，就在呼吸都快要停止时，男人突然松开了手。然后猛踩油门，跑车“嗡嗡”的发动起来，Riz一下向后摔到椅背上，疼痛让他小声的叫了出来。

很快就到了Tom的别墅，他随便的把车停在一处，拉着Riz的胳膊就向前走，他感觉自己被抓的很疼，想要挣扎又怕惹恼男人，只能任由他抓着自己。

从前正常的时候，他总是对自己又温柔又绅士，什么事情都要帮他做，连性爱上也从来没有过过分的要求，都是一边做一边问自己疼不疼。自己不像是他的干女儿，倒像是他的妻子，结果没想到生起气来这么可怕。

别墅里，男人慵懒的坐在单人的皮沙发里，一只脚随意的搭在另一只腿上，他悠闲自得的从旁边的保湿盒里拿出一只雪茄，点燃一跟火柴给雪茄进行预热。

而此刻Riz才像个真正的小女孩儿一样，无措的站在男人面前，两只手在身后抓着那捧鲜花，说实话，那捧鲜花现在他拿着着实有些尴尬，就像是在嘲笑他的不贞。他低着头不知道干什么好，明明是在他天天都要来的地方，面对着天天都要见的人，但平时左右逢源的他此刻却尴尬的连句话都说不出来。

“坐到地上张开腿，让我看看你的脏东西。”Tom头也不抬的用雪茄剪剪着雪茄，“好心”的指示着Riz。

Riz立刻听话的坐在铺着羊毛毯的地上，张开修长的双腿，露出短裙下美丽的光景。他穿着一条小巧的黑色丁字裤，干净无毛的阴户被黑色三角形布料包裹，粉色的穴口被一根细细的带子遮住，夹在里面，诱人的粉嫩若隐若现。让人感觉似乎什么都露了出来，但又什么都没看到。

如果是一般人看到这样美丽的下体，肯定立马就要脱下裤子操进去了，但男人没有。他依然缓慢的抽着点燃的雪茄，瞥了两眼女孩儿裙下的风光。

浓白的烟雾从男人口中吐出，遮住了半边脸，让人看不清他的表情。Riz从来没有这么紧张过，他不知道男人这一反常态到底要干什么，他的两只手撑在身后，抬起大眼睛望着男人，等待他的下一步动作，但是男人迟迟不动作，他有些着急了。

于是他向前爬去，伸出小手就要解开男人的裤子，但被男人的一只脚踢着肩膀踢回去了，Riz用手揉了揉被踢疼的肩膀，委屈的说：

“Daddy……”

“你今天如果表现的我满意了，我就当什么也没发生，明白了吗？”男人终于冷冰冰的开口说到，Riz赶紧乖巧的点点头，内心也松了口气。男人说完，一只穿着程亮皮鞋的脚就伸了过来，“给我舔干净。”

女孩儿听到daddy的命令，只是迟疑了几秒，立马用小手托起尖头皮鞋，伸出鲜红的小舌头舔上黑色的皮鞋。他像是在舔糖果一样，从下到上慢慢舔过光亮的皮子，大眼睛紧盯着吞云吐雾的男人。皮鞋被舔过的地方多了层口水，更加的发亮。

女孩儿翘着小屁股，短裙顺着下压的细腰有些下滑，露出一部分挺巧的臀肉。而向下就是凹下去的腰部，上面是骨感但美丽的背部，蝴蝶骨凸出向未伸展开的翅膀。

皮鞋上面的味道并不好，上面还布满了一层灰尘，都被自己舔进了口中，但他还可以忍受，毕竟男人的几把都舔了不知道多少根了，这不算什么，虽然他更喜欢前者。

男人满意的看着女孩儿舔舐自己的皮鞋，舔完一只就舔另一只，直到把一双皮鞋舔的干干净净，然后抬起头睁着大眼睛看着男人，男人用手抚摸他柔顺的黑发，像是抚摸一只乖巧的小母狗。他也觉得差不多了就说：“嗯，够了，坐回去吧。”女孩儿照做了，再次张开双腿，毫无防备的把下身暴露给男人。

但让他没有想到的是，男人穿着皮鞋的脚竟然伸向自己的下体，肮脏的鞋底一下重重的踩在阴户上，男人还恶意的转动脚碾踩阴户，像要碾碎一朵娇花。

剧烈的疼痛感一下传来，女孩儿忍不住尖叫出声，双腿不自觉的夹了起来，他的大眼睛里溢满了泪水，对着男人央求到：

“Daddy,不要啊，求求你停下来，好疼，啊……”他的声音里有显而易见的颤抖，可以听出他是有多疼，他有些受不了了，向后退去想要躲开恶意踩踏的脚，但被男人厉声喝住：“回来！”

男人更加阴沉的脸庞让Riz从疼痛中清醒过来，一动也不敢动了，用颤抖的声音和男人说：

“Daddy，我疼，太疼了，放过我吧，please……”

“我看你是一点认错的诚心都没有啊。”

“不是，不是，我不是…daddy…”女孩儿努力摇头，否认男人说的话，但男人一点也没有耐心听他废话，而是抓住他的头发继续用脚碾磨他的下体。疼痛继续袭来，这次女孩儿还不能躲开，一动头发就被扯的生疼，双倍的折磨让他简直生不如死。

男人却一点都没有要停下来的念头，从上自下高傲的看着可怜的女孩儿。女孩儿受不了的流出泪水，泪水顺着他光滑细腻的脸庞下滑到下巴，最后无声的滴落到羊毛毯里，求饶的声音颤颤巍巍，听的让人心里发颤，双腿颤抖的夹住男人的腿。

男人停下碾踩的脚，女孩儿终于停止了痛苦，大口呼吸缓解刚才的疼痛。本来以为男人踩够了，结果下一刻，他就用皮鞋尖挑开那根带子，露出粉嫩的肉穴，此刻正安静的闭合着。然后男人毫不留情的用鞋尖破开阴唇，插进了肉穴里。干涩的肉穴被插入，女孩儿又一次尖叫出声，停下来的眼泪继续哗哗流下。

男人用脚模拟性交抽插着肉穴，只能浅浅的插入，然后带着红肉抽出，让女孩儿喘息不止，强烈的痛苦中夹杂着轻微的快感，折磨的女孩儿都有些虚脱，但抓着他头发的手又阻止他倒下，只能承受这痛苦的快感。

不知道过去了多久，也许只是几分钟，Tom终于满意的松开了脚，看着女孩儿娇嫩的下体被踩的红肿，上面留下了脏兮兮的鞋印，柔嫩无比的花朵被这么折磨，几乎要破碎了。鲜嫩的肉穴微微张开，入口红肿还带着灰尘，红肉都被翻了出来，像是坏了一样。女孩儿的大腿微颤，忍受着还残留的疼痛感，小嘴呼出滚烫的气体让自己放松，他疼的几乎要失去了意识。

男人站起身，一把拉起女孩儿就向浴室里走。女孩儿的下体依然疼痛，双腿软的站不住，他只能抖着腿被男人拖进浴室里，然后被扔到地上。

男人拿下淋浴头打开水流就向女孩儿的下体喷去，冰凉有力的水流一下子喷到本来就被摧残到不行的下体，女孩儿又一下子尖叫出声，然后无力的呜咽着，像一只小奶猫。

冰凉的水流顺着微张的肉穴流去如伸出，然后又被拍了出来，水流冲干净下体后，全身也被冲了一遍，就连嘴巴里也冲了一遍，衣服因为水而紧裹在身上，变得完全透明，饱满的乳肉暴露出来，比不穿都要色情。

“小婊子，舒服吗？”男人居高临下的问他，他一点都不舒服，浑身都湿透了，下体还疼痛的不行，但他只能勉强的微笑着说：“舒服。”

其实他此刻真想站起来狠狠踢男人下体一脚，让他也感受感受自己的痛苦，然后抓着他的头发，拿淋浴头把他昂贵的西装也用水冲一遍，最后摔门离去，但是考虑到以后自己纸醉金迷的生活还要考他，他就忍了。

男人看着他气鼓鼓的走神轻笑了出声。

两个人又回到了原来的地方，此刻Riz全身湿透了，可怜的滴着水。他像一只母狗一样爬在地上，嘴里被男人塞了口球，说不出话，他双手的小臂被绳子捆在一起，放在背后，只能双肩和膝盖支撑着身体，胸乳被压扁在地板上。因为这个姿势，他一动也不能动，只能高高翘着屁股趴在地上，像一只待宰的羔羊，完全无法主宰自己的身体。

男人在他身后蹲了下来，看着他翻下去的裙子上面空荡荡的下体，被冲洗干净的阴户又恢复到原来粉嫩嫩的状态，像一朵绽放的鲜花，此刻还闪着诱人的水光，两瓣饱满圆润的臀肉高高翘起，男人伸出手抓揉着他的小屁股。女孩儿不知道男人在自己身后干什么，但是可以感受到他滚烫的呼吸喷洒在下体上，让他感觉又紧张又期待。

男人突然把一根手指伸进了肉穴里，女孩儿被吓了一跳，身体一震，但他马上就适应了。因为刚才被水冲刷而有些冰凉，层层叠叠的鲜红嫩肉立刻讨好的缠上男人的手指，还不停地收缩着向深处推送。

“真是个小骚货。”男人说着又增加了一根手指，两根手指上下拨动里面的嫩肉，汁液都被男人拨了出来，喷溅到地上和男人黑色的衬衣上。

女孩儿立刻伸长脖子细声呻吟起来，小屁股激动的微微摇摆，迎合男人拨动的手指，两条腿甚至张开的更大了些，让男人的手指进的更深，肉穴紧紧夹着男人的手指，不让他抽出，他明显是沉浸在快感中了。

男人看着他迷醉的样子，感觉有些不满，他是来惩罚他还是来服务他的？于是他伸出另一只手就用力的拍上了女孩儿挺巧的臀肉上，“啪”的一声，小屁股立刻变红。结果女孩儿因为突然的一掌高潮了，蜜液从巢穴中喷涌而出，穴道极力收缩，他浑身颤抖的瘫软在了地上，口中发出一声绵长的尖叫。

“小变态，竟然被我打的高潮了，原来你喜欢挨打吗？”男人说着抽出那两根手指，穴口微微张合，好像没有吃饱一样，还向外流着水。而男人的手已经湿漉漉的滴着水，男人把手放到他的脸上，透明的水液都抹在了他的小脸上，而他因为高潮还在发蒙中，双眼失神的眯着，没有一点反应。

女孩儿慢慢的从高潮中回过神，就感觉到有什么坚硬的东西抵在穴口，正在向深出进发，是一根细长的圆柱体，因为刚刚高潮过，很容易就进去了。但这东西太长了，一直顶到了子宫口，女孩儿感觉有些害怕，极力扭动脖子，用眼角余光看到了男人一只手拿着那捧鲜花，另一只手正抽出其中的一根。女孩儿立刻就明白他在干什么了。这让他有些害怕，抗议的哼叫出声，但男人怎么会理他。

“怎么，害怕了？”男人笑着问他，女孩儿明白自己怎么求饶都是没用的，于是他只能闭了闭眼又转回头，调整了一个相对舒服的姿势，让男人摆弄。但其实他狠狠地用牙咬着口塞的皮带，心里已经对男人千刀万剐了。

男人看着他屈服的样子，满意的笑了。然后继续抽出鲜花，慢慢的插入他粉嫩的肉穴，甚至后穴也经过润滑后插入，认真的就像在做插花艺术。一朵，两朵……慢慢的塞了有十几朵，鲜红的玫瑰花簇拥在女孩儿蜜糖色的下体，他就像个漂亮的人形花瓶，用体液滋养着这些鲜花，艳丽诡奇。

男人满意的欣赏自己的杰作，美丽少女的躯体上插满了鲜花，两样同样娇嫩美丽的物品相互结合，更是美的像一件艺术品。男人用手抚摸女孩儿的身体，顺着光滑的曲线从臀部一路向上，轻轻亲吻他柔软的躯体，揉捏棕色的软肉。最后是脸蛋，他想用拇指摊平他紧皱的眉头，但怎么也摊不开，因为女孩儿此刻难受极了。

花枝填满了他身体下的两个洞穴，肚子里满满的都快要鼓胀起来，修理整齐的枝头顶在子宫口与肠壁上，并不光滑的表面磨蹭着嫩肉，稍微一呼吸就带来酥麻疼痛的感觉，让他完全用不上力气，只能咬紧口塞难受的呻吟。

但接下来却让他更加痛苦。男人满意的欣赏了一会，然后拿过相机对着他拍了几张照，最后感觉满意了放下了相机。就解开腰上的皮带拿在手里，两只手抓着两头用力向两边一拉，在空中发出响亮的声音让Riz汗毛倒竖，他甚至想要挣扎着躲开。

但他怎么可能躲的开，皮带立刻就呼啸而过落在他的臀部，发出清脆的响声，还有女孩儿嘶哑的尖叫声。蜜糖色的皮肤立刻落下一条鲜艳的红印，十分刺眼。因为疼痛的刺激，穴口不由自主的收缩，夹紧花枝，微妙的疼痛与快感也传来，整个过程连起来感觉是那么痛苦但微妙，让女孩儿有些承受不了，呜咽着哭出了声。

Riz蜷起小巧的脚趾，大口呼吸着缓解各种强烈的感受，本就不太清醒的大脑更加混沌，泪水迷住了双眼，眼前全是点点星光，各种感官都失去了作用，一切感受都来自下体。

接着又是一下，连环的刺激向女孩儿袭来，女孩儿无力的又呜咽出声。但男人怎么会心软，“啪啪”的就不停落下皮带，其中有几次，皮带落在了鲜花上，娇嫩的花朵被打的稀烂，碎在了花枝上，花枝也被打的向里进发，猛的顶着子宫口，女孩儿颤抖着发出更凄惨的叫声。

最后鲜花都被打碎了，有些挂在花枝上，有些掉在地上，从穴道里挤出的蜜液顺着大腿下滑，在棕皮上闪着光芒，亮晶晶的就像钻石。他的下体一片混乱，挺巧的屁股全是红痕，肿胀的鼓起。

Tom拔出那些花枝，花枝被蜜液泡的有些变软，此刻它们被拔了出来，那些原来被堵住的汁液立刻像洪水一样喷涌而出。两个洞穴都大张着，像两张贪婪的嘴，水液从里面流出，地上湿了一大片，他简直像是失禁了一般，整幅画面淫靡的出奇。

他的意识都有些迷离，感觉快要撑不下去昏倒在这，但立刻又朦胧的感觉到男人在解开手臂上的绳子，轻柔的把他扶了起来，Riz原本因为趴着有些呼吸不畅，现在终于舒服了，感觉像又活过来了一样。

男人摘下把他的嘴巴勒的生疼的口塞，把他抱紧怀里，吻了上去，柔软的嘴唇贴着他，用湿漉漉的舌头舔舐他疼痛的地方，缓解了不少，他舒服的主动回吻回去，又一次沉醉在男人的温柔中。

但屁股上的红肿一碰就疼的不行，他呜呜咽咽的哭着，男人把他抱起来，不让他坐着。他像个小孩子一样抱着男人，脸上满是泪痕，长长的睫毛挂着晶莹的泪珠，迷蒙的大眼睛看着男人，鼻头哭的通红，小脸也满是红晕。男人有些心疼了，用手抚摸他的后背安抚着他，轻声问他：

“知道错了吗？”

“嗯。”

“以后还敢吗？”

“不敢了，daddy，我好累啊，我想睡觉……”

“宝贝，现在还不是睡觉的时候，daddy还硬着呢。”

男人温柔的说完后，就把他按倒在沙发上，解开裤子，放出自己坚硬滚烫的凶器，架着他的双腿就直直的插入进前面还在微张的洞穴里，软肉立刻像是迎接一般迎了上来，紧紧缠住肉棒，舒服的男人倒吸了一口凉气，用手轻拍他的屁股让他放松点。

但插进去的那一刻，女孩儿就又痛苦的叫出声，屁股被拍了一下更是疼痛的浑身颤抖。他哪里还受得了，于是哽咽着和男人说：“先停下吧，daddy，我不行了，我好疼…要死了…啊！”

但他这么可怜兮兮的求饶，却让男人更加兴奋，连肉棒都又变大了一点。也不管怎么样，就快速的挺动下身，用肉棒撞击着里面娇嫩的软肉，用力的几乎要把他捣碎一样，女孩儿再也说不出话来，只能发出破碎的呻吟声，胸乳隔着湿透的衣服快速的摇晃。他的双手抱着男人健壮的躯体，像是要在海中抱住一块浮木，想找到一点安全感。

强烈的快感夹杂着细微的疼痛，身体被男人顶撞的不停晃动，双腿甚至都快夹不住男人的腰，他感觉自己要疯了一样，发泄的出口唯有嘶哑的呻吟与在男人后背上的抓挠。

男人撕开他白色的上衣，放出他棕色的饱满乳肉，两团软肉没有了衣服的束缚，摇晃的更加厉害，看着直晃眼。男人抓住其中一只就用力的揉捏，然后用嘴含上另一只粉色的乳头，用力舔舐吸吮，惹的女孩儿又是几下颤抖，身下的汁液又多了些。

里面的软肉都被肉棒摩擦过，肥厚的龟头搅拌顶撞着子宫口，次次都插到底，像是要贯穿他一样，小腹都被插的微微隆起。

慢慢的，女孩儿只感觉有快感，一切痛苦都忘记，只有让人忘我的无尽快感与欲望，身上其他感官都不重要，只有男人下身那根粗长的肉棒给自己带来的巨大快感。他舒服的表情失控，伸出舌头翻着白眼，津液从口中流出，一副要坏了的样子。他的四肢夹紧男人渴求给自己更多，渴求肉体的接触，插入，恨不得也融为一体。

突然他像是触电般弹起上身，尖叫着高潮了，下身喷洒出的潮水甚至把肉棒都滑了出去，全身都是酥麻的快感，下体酥麻的快要失禁，简直像是要升天，他好久没有这么强烈的高潮了。

然后就无力的瘫软到地上，任由男人又一次进来，继续着抽插的动作。男人也快速挺进做着最后的冲刺，对着子宫口就是一顿顶弄，把女孩儿顶的不停发抖，呻吟都断断续续。直到子宫口被龟头破开，滚烫浓稠的精液喷涌而出，冲刷着子宫壁。

滚烫有力的感觉充盈了女孩儿的子宫，舒服的他直翻白眼，呼吸都快要停止。然后两个人就感觉到下体一片温热，原来是女孩儿被精液烫的失禁了，女孩儿抬着下身，颤抖着尿液一股股的喷洒出来，沾湿了两个人的阴毛。

经过两人的大战后，女孩儿从高潮中恢复过来后羞耻的红了脸，他还是第一次被操到失禁。男人笑着说：

“宝贝，有这么舒服吗？都被我操尿了。”

女孩儿不想理他，他真是哪壶不开提哪壶。

他又想到今天男人对自己的狠心，竟然又是皮鞋又是皮带，差点死在这里。而且他竟然把精液射在他的子宫里，他要是万一怀孕了怎么办，他感觉又委屈又生气，眼泪不由自主的涌了出来。

男人感觉有些好笑，温柔的吻掉他脸蛋上的泪水，然后说：“嫁给我吧。”

“什么？”女孩儿惊讶极了，睁大了双眼看着男人。男人突然握着他的手抚摸过他的小腹，说：

“我刚才射进去了，你可能会怀孕，我可是孩子的爸爸，”男人似乎开心的说，然后又补充道，“当然，亲爱的，我想和你结婚不是因为孩子，答应我吧，好吗？”

当他还在犹豫的时候，男人又说到：“当然，你不答应也没用，这由不得你。”然后男人深深的吻上他。


End file.
